


Guard Dog Of Your Fevered Dreams

by WinterAssets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels being dicks, Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Set during season 4ish, Supernatural - Freeform, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the apocalypse jump started itself and the angels and demons began to fight for earth, you unwittingly found yourself in the middle of it, becoming Zachariah’s pawn in order to kill the angel, Anna. You didn’t know what you were getting into or what you were doing, but it haunts you every night when you attempt to sleep. One night Castiel appears when you’re on a four day streak of no sleep and uses his grace to take away the nightmares that nearly destroy you. You don’t know how you can ever repay him, but he agrees to stay the night in order to make sure that they don’t return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dog Of Your Fevered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt of, "Imagine Castiel offering to watch over you to keep your nightmares away." Feedback is amazing and makes me want to write more.

Thunder struck high over the sky, rain coming down in heavy rivets that hit the glass. They collected there, your eyes immediately drawn to them and hand coming up to place against the frozen material. Another rumble echoed through the sky and your eyes jutted up quickly, watching as lightning followed and lighted up the clouds in the night. The gray hue had once been comforting to you; rain used to put you to sleep. Now all it did was remind you of what was out there, lurking, ready to strike at any moment.

 

You had never asked to be pulled into this war of angels and devils and the world. All you had done was work a shift at the local pet store, and someone came in in a formal suit, a smirk that chilled you to the bone, and left you feeling dirty inside and out. He handed you a blade, gave you a direction, and said you’d know what to do.

 

Scared out of your wits, you hadn’t bothered to do it. The blade sat underneath the counter for days, glinting in the light of the overheads as you cashed out customers. It made something in your stomach tighten; who was the man and why had he given it to you? You had been too dumbfounded and terrified in the moment, but now things weren’t adding up even more, and your heart was hammering in your chest. The thought of going to the police passed through your thoughts, but there was no use. Something deep down told you that no one would believe you.

 

You hadn’t known what the blade meant, what anything had meant, until one day you just  _knew_. You couldn’t explain it; one minute you were cashing people out and the next you were clutching the blade and leaving in a hurry, a zombie like state taking over you as you walked. You had no idea where you were going; your mind blinded as it led you down a path.

 

Even then, you still didn’t remember just what had happened. You just remembered a red headed woman who turned upon your arrival, the fight the ensued, and the blade that ran through her, bright light flooding your vision.

 

Shuddering, you pushed the thoughts away again, feeling your heart leap up into your throat. Swallowing thickly, you pulled your knees up to your chest, pulling in careful breaths as you tried to fight away the panic. It was around three in the morning; you had given up on trying to sleep after you tried to close your eyes around midnight. The second you did, you seen her eyes, the blinding white filling your vision until you were screaming, Dean and Sam long ago learning to leave you to your own devices. Even Bobby had given up on coming in your room; the nightmares wouldn’t stop, and the sickening feeling of four days without sleep was creeping into your bones.

 

A fluttering sound behind you alerted you and forced your body to go rigid, hatred and fear pouring through your veins. “Do your own dirty work, Zachariah, I’m done doing it for you.” Even you were surprised for a moment how strong you sounded; you knew what he could do and it made you tremble to the core.

 

“I’m not him,” a gruff voice sounded, one that you had grown to know entirely too well. When he wasn’t found around Dean, Castiel had begun to make it a mission to check in on you. There was something about you he had stated, that Zachariah needed in this whole mission, this whole ploy. The day those words had come out of his mouth was the day you stopped sleeping, stopped breathing, afraid for when you’d be summoned again.

 

You made no movement from your spot on the window, instead pressing your temple to it, letting the coolness sooth the ache ever so slightly. “Why are you here Cas? I know angels don’t sleep, but it’s pretty late.” Your voice was dark, nearly silent as you watched another rivet flood down the window. Another rumble of thunder slipped through the sky and your eyes shut tightly, a shuddering breath leaving your lips as you did so.

 

Before you could say anything about coming closer, Castiel had appeared next to you, his own blue eyes peering out into the night a bit clueless. “It’s just a storm. It’ll pass soon. You know that weather occurs, right?”

 

A scoff slipped past your lips, no longer finding the innocence that the angel possessed inviting. It was nothing against Cas; you were merely exhausted. “I’m not fond of what’s above the clouds and making the weather, thanks.”

 

“You didn’t know what you were doing, you cannot keep blaming yourself for that.” His voice wasn’t accusing, and you could feel the slight probing of his grace at your mind. You quickly pushed it away, tired eyes turning to Castiel’s as you bit down on your lip. His hand reached out, thumb running over the dark circles that had formed. “How long will you beat yourself up over this? You were Zachariah’s pawn.”

 

“I can be his damn pawn any time he pleases,” you snapped back, hand coming up to push his wrist away. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then realization slipped over his features. Shaking his head, he pressed his fingers into your shoulders, forcing you to look up at him.

 

“You’re protected now. You had no one at that time. Anna had to be destroyed, she had rebelled.”

  
“And you? You’re doing nothing but rebelling.” Your voice hitched for a moment, the emotion and exhaustion beginning to catch up with you. You didn’t want conversations – you wanted a sweet sleep, one where you didn’t close your eyes and see Anna screaming and white, flashing light.

 

“How long has it been?” Castiel avoided the question perfectly, and for someone who didn’t have many handles on the whole interacting with humans thing, you had to give him credit for learning that so quickly. “How long has it been haunting you?”

 

“Since the day it happened,” you responded almost immediately, your eyes glancing down once more. You didn’t want to look into the icy blues anymore; they were too kind, too inviting. You didn’t deserve that for what you had done, pawn or not. “I can’t sleep anymore.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Your eyes moved up then, confusion settling on your face as Castiel’s hard eyes bored into you. Nodding a bit, you bit down into your bottom lip, unsure of what you were getting yourself into. Reaching forward, he pressed two of his fingers to your forehead, and immediately you felt his grace wash over you. You felt the memories physically being locked away, a harsh, drawn in breath leaving your lips at the sensation.

 

“That should keep them at bay,” his voice sounded, gravely and distant as sleep began to quickly take over you. Your body slumped more against the window, a yawn escaping your lips. Before you could even attempt to get up, Castiel had snapped his fingers and you were safely tucked into your bed, face nuzzled into your pillow.

 

“Hey Cas?” You murmured drowsily, your eyes opening enough to see his form sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded for you to go on. “Stay the night, please? I can’t…I don’t want to be alone if they come back.” You hated being so weak and relying on someone; you just couldn’t take the burden on your own anymore.

 

Nodding his head, Castiel’s eyes flicked around the room for a moment before they settled on the desk chair near the window. Reaching a hand down, he pressed it against your forehead once more, sleep completely taking over you as his words flooded your mind through his grace.

 

“ _I’ll keep them at bay for the night. Sleep, it’s something you humans need.”_


End file.
